


Shall I Hear More?

by mondlers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 13:19:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10387530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mondlers/pseuds/mondlers
Summary: SuperCat Teenage!AU for the request "Kara sneaks out to visit Cat. She can fly and taps on Cat's window."





	

“Oh Romeo, Romeo. Wherefore art thou, Romeo?” **  
**

Kara’s voice carries slightly in the quiet night air but the worry of getting caught has long left her. The tricky part about this intricate escape is already done. Sneaking away from the Danvers watchful eyes isn’t as easy for Kara as it is for other human teens, but with some good timing and utilization of her abilities, she manages. The short, familiar trip away from her house has led her here, calling out in a playful tone to the second-story window just above.

The light in the bedroom is like a beacon as it flips on in response. A shadow glides across the room and casts against the pane of the window until the figure steps into view. Kara’s smile grows wide as the window slides open and she’s greeted with the sight of Cat Grant; arms tightly crossing her chest and an amused, yet slightly stiff, expression gracing her face.

“Isn’t that my line?” She questions from above, her voice just above a whisper.

“Come on, I’m just trying to be cute here!” Kara huffs with faux annoyance. “Plus, I have an English Lit exam on this on Monday, so just bear with me.”

Uncrossing her arms, Cat’s demeanor softens and she leans forward out the window. She laughs gently and gestures for Kara to continue on.

“Deny thy father and refuse thy name! Or, if thou wilt not, be but sworn my love, and I’ll no longer be a –” Kara pauses. “A _Zor-el_.”

Her rendition is answered with a perfectly-shaped eyebrow quirking upwards and an adoring smile.

“Shall I hear more,” Cat speaks up, agreeing to play along with Kara’s game. “Or shall I–”

Before she can get the entire line out, Cat is cut off by a knock at her door. Super-hearing comes in handy when you are sneaking around to your girlfriend’s house but Kara is far too distracted by Cat to notice her mother approaching the bedroom before it’s too late.

“What’s going on, kitten?” Cat’s mother’s tone is cool and edged, yet laced with genuine intrigue. “Are you talking to someone?”

“It’s nothing mother. I just thought I heard something outside. Must’ve been an animal or something.”

Quick on her feet and sharp of mind, Cat easily lies to her mother in a way so convincing, Kara almost believes it herself. The realization makes her chuckles and she’s forced to cover her mouth to hold back the laughter until the coast is clear.

“Don’t stay up too late,” Cat’s mother warns. “School in the morning!”

Kara waits until she hears Cat’s bedroom door close and Mrs. Grant’s retreating footsteps to uncover her mouth and return to gazing up at the window. A gentle push off the moist soil sends her upwards until she’s able to peer into Cat’s room. Silent and controlled, she floats forwards until she can see more clearly.

Small of frame but confident in posture, Cat is still facing her bedroom door while Kara approaches. After taking time to appreciate her girlfriend’s beautiful figure, Kara decides to take advantage of a rare moment where she’s caught Cat off guard. Reaching forward slowly, she raps on the glass gently three times.

_Tap. Tap. Tap._

The noise sends Cat reeling around so quickly, her blonde hair billows outwards and ends up an unruly mess as she looks out the window. Pushing her bangs away from her face and attempting to tidy up her hair, she approaches Kara with a scolding look. However, as Kara’s smile grows impish with playful delight, Cat’s initial annoyance dissipates, softening her features into a pleased smirk.

“One of these days, you’re going to give me a heart attack and we’ll actually be a lot more like Romeo and Juliet than I’m comfortable with.”

Cat’s tone is warning but it’s mostly feigned as she shares a challenging look with Kara.

“Sorry, Kit-Cat,” Kara apologizes, slipping in her nickname to play into her favor. “I couldn’t help myself. You’re so pretty when you’re all flustered.”

Letting out a long, slow sigh, Cat can no longer fight away the smile pulling at her lips and she succumbs to it. Leaning forward onto the window frame, her weight shifting to her arms so she can lean outside towards Kara, Cat closes the distance between them with a gentle, lingering kiss.

“Get inside already, _Juliet._ Before someone sees you.”


End file.
